


When Light rewinds Darkness

by SilverWolf2135



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf2135/pseuds/SilverWolf2135
Summary: It's been 5 years since Link defeated Calamtiy Ganon, and while Zelda is busy rebuilding, Link can't help but let his mind wander back 100 years, back when he had his friends. Urbosa, Daruk. Mipha. Mipha. How Link wishes he could hold Mipha in his arms one last time, and tell her how much she meant to him. If only he could go back in time, and change what happened.





	When Light rewinds Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Welcome to my first Breath of the Wild story. So this story will show how different things could've been if A) the champions knew ahead of time what was going to happen, and B) how things would've been different if they had beaten Ganon the first time around. Let me know what you think. Enjoy the first chapter

Link looked out towards Hyrule castle, or rather what was left of it. While 5 years had pasted since his victory over Ganon, but Zelda has insisted on rebuilding the town first. "So that other people could come and return Hyrule to it's former glory." she said. But Link knew that was impossible. She would close yes, but it wouldn't be the same. With the Guardians and the Divine Beasts, Hyrule would remain a shell of it's former self until they relearned to use them, and Zelda once told him it had taken over 500 years to learn that.

 

Link leaned back on a tree he was resting on. All he could think about was how things would've been different if they had all been with each other. How they might have been able to defeat Ganon without the Divine Beasts, and how different things would've been if that were the case. How his life would've been better with his friends, and Mipha, at his side. Link closed his eyes, and tried to remember Mipha's face, but to no avail. His 100 year slumber had damaged his memory, and the past was long dead, along side Mipha. Link looked towards Zora Domain. It had been years since he was last there. The memory's were too painful for him, and he had made a point to avoid that place if at all possible.

 

Link got up, and walked towards Hyrule, looking to help the princess in anyway he can.


End file.
